Lunar Eclipse: When Darkness Arises
by cutie4lyfe710
Summary: When Edward goes crazy over protectin Reneesme, she makes him promise to stay away if she disappears. He promises but she soon disappears and Alice knows why. The mirror people have arrived in various place. Where is Reneesme, when darkness arises?
1. I Promise

_**Lunar Eclipse: When Darkness Arises**_

"_Some men aren't looking for anything logical. They can't be bought, reasoned or neogcited with. They just want to watch the world burn." -The batman _

Seeing is not believing, believing is seeing but the question is do you believe what you see.

Preface

In mind state, we tend to believe what we see is most real. But what about the things we don't or can't see, are they real? Myself knowing about the mysterious life of world around me wasn't hard to deal with. Werewolves, and vampires, vampires and werewolves. Sounds weird, well that's my life, I am a weird magnet.

As my life calmed down when I began my new experience as a vampire. But I usually say good things don't always last for o' so long. Living life was hard, but the after world was just as hard and confusing.

Chapter 1- Seventh Birthday

Reneesme had just awoken, and Edward was about to make breakfast for her. As a vampire we do not eat, but I had Reneesme when I was a human, before Edward bit me. Little did we know that a human and vampire could have a child, we never regretted having Reneesme. Reneesme was the second of her kind, half human, half vampire. She could food, but most of the time she prefer blood.

"Daddy, do I have to eat food today? Let's go hunting!", Reneesme said excitedly. She was very happy that it was her 7th birthday. She began to start looking like her age. Reneesme was growing to fast which made her look older than her age but she started to slowdown. "I think you should….", Edward said. I interrupted him. "Edward it's her birthday let her choose what she wants to eat". Edward stiffened, he didn't like the fact of Reneesme hunting, and the main reason of this was because she wanted to go by herself. Before Edward could get another word in, Reneesme was out the cabin. Edward looked at me with worry. I got up and wrapped my arms around him, he put his hands on my waist. "She just as strong as you, she'll be fine". I replied to his expression. "She isn't ready; I can't afford to lose her. She was just like you when you were human", he said. I remembered how it was for me being human, I fell, got hit, or had a pack vampires trying to kill me. I grimed. Even though she was half vampire, she could die, just like any other human; that was only the worst part about her being half human and vampire. "Edward, she needs to learn how to become one of her own, plus Jacob shall be with her", I said to him. I started to get use to Jacob being around Reneesme since imprinting. I know he was a werewolf and he couldn't help himself, I just it could have waited awhile longer.

"I know it's just……", he began. I interrupted him with a kiss. Even though I been with Edward for many years, I still couldn't help the feeling that I got every time I kissed him. It felt like the first time I kissed when I was human. He pulled away, and looked at me curiously. "You'll understand him someday", I replied. I let him go, and left the cabin. I knew that he would be following, so I began to run. Too late. He reached me and swept me off my feet, and cradle me in his arms like a baby and he began to kiss me again. We stopped kissing when we heard a scream. Not loud enough for human ears, it was to far away. I looked at Edward, I know he couldn't read Reneesme mind, she was to far away. He began running with me still in his arms.

We finally reached Reneesme; she was yelling because Jacob was playing with her, I am guessing tag. I felt Edward relax. "Please don't scream like that, you scared me. And why are you this far! I can't hear what you're thinking; I thought you were in danger. And Jacob….", Edward growled. I jumped out of Edward's arms. "Daddy, I'm sorry But we were just playing and…", Reneesme began. She stopped she notice that her father was growling at Jacob. "Why weren't you close to the cabin, I guess I gave you way to much freedom, huh?", Edward hissed. I began to say something, but I knew there was no stopping Edward when he was mad. His temper was rising, and I didn't want to get in the middle of it. "Enough Father! I capable of taking of myself, whether I next to you are not. Don't you dare yell at Jacob", She yelled at him. I could start to understand where she was getting her temper from. Edward balled his hands into a fist. He growled. And then he seemed settled. "Reneesme, you were to far away for me to hear your thoughts, you could have been killed. How was I suppose to know Jacob was here?", he said very sternly. "Because you know EVERYTHING!", She hissed at him. Reneesme was furious, and I knew she was. Edward began to worry about her everyday more and more. "That's it, get to the cabin now, this instant!", Edward said to her. His eyes were black, he hadn't hunted in a week. Too concerned of Reneesme. Reneesme crossed her arms, and turned her back on him. "What if I don't want to go", she said. Uh Oh, I thought this could get ugly.

"Edward we were just playing around, and I was with Reneesme", Jacob said calmly. I was shocked. His temper was controlled. Jacob usually went mad and blew his top off. Edward looked at him furiously, "Mongrel", he said very low. Too low for a human to hear, but high enough for two other vampires and a werewolf to hear. That had done, Reneesme turned around and hissed at her father. "Leave my boyfriend alone". Edward was pale because he was a vampire but it seemed like he turned red. He began to say something, but a growl ripped out of my mouth. "Boyfriend?", I hissed. How could she have a boyfriend! She is only seven and Jacob was only sixteen, even though he didn't age he would wait for Reneesme to reach his point. "Boyfriend!?", I hissed again. I went berserk! There was no way Jacob is going to be her boyfriend. "Bella", Jacob said to me. I hissed at him. I didn't mean it, it just that word caught me off guard. I was ashamed of myself for getting this worked up. I looked at Edward he was in crouching position (hunting posititon). He growled. Reneeseme jumped between Edward and Jacob. "Daddy, leave Jacob alone. I'll go to the cabin but don't hurt'em", She pleaded. He rose but kept his eyes on Jacob. Jacob put reneesme on his back and they ran to the cabin. "Maybe, your being to hard on Jacob. It was Reneemse who wanted to come here and yet he still was with her", I sighed. "Did you heard what she said!?", Edward yelled. "Boyfriend", he scoffed. I was a little concerned.

Edward and I walked back to the cabin. Reneesme and Jacob where in the cabin. Edward growled, he really didn't like jacob in the cabin. I had to abmit, we didn't like the smell of him. But not just him, it was all werewolves. "Reneesme can I talk you for a second, my darling?", Edward asked. Jacob became stiff, he knew he had to leave. He couldn't stand to be away from Reneesme. "It will only be a momment, after all I am her father", Edward insisted. Jacob left. Edward sighed, "You can go a little farther than that, Jacob". When Edward was sure Jacob was gone he looked at Reneesme. "I'm sorry", He began. "I know I've been protective of you, but I still need to know that you are safe". Reneesme ave her father and big hug. "Daddy, I will never leave you but you have to promise me something", She said with pleading eyes. Edward waited for her to continue. "I want you to stop". Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Nessie-",he said. "I mean it daddy, I don't want you looking for me, or trying to be of any help, I am old enough and most of all, I am strong enough. Plus Jacob my superman", She interrupted. Edward winced at the word superman. I didn't like it either, "Reneesme-", I began. Edward held up his hands for silence. "Daddy promise me that you won't go looking after me when I have disappeared", she said. I moved closer, what did she mean by _when I have disappeared._ "For when I have gone my own way", she changed what she said quickly, a little to quickly. Edward sighed. "I promise".


	2. Imprintation

Chapter 2-Imprintation

As what I can say, he wasn't sure of himself, when he promised our daughter something as little as that. What could possibly go wrong, Reneesme is only seven, and from what I knew she had a few years before she would want to be alone. She loved us, and all she wished was to be by herself when she hunted. It was a desire she wished for herself, and as her mother I told Edward not to question it, but as her father he wished to protect her. But he promised that he would back off, and I knew Edward keep his word. No matter how difficult it would be for him. _Difficult. _What a silly but accurate word to this promise he had made. I began to get worried about him, he was to struck up in this promise. "I don't know", he replied to me when I asked him why it meant such of big thing to him.

The sun rose, and shinned through our window. I remember once when Edward told me how the sun was just like a big star in the sky, to come down and shine on me. He ran his fingers through my hair, pleased of feeling, I scowled. He looked at my face, and he smiled, my smile. "I know, I don't want to get up either", He said as if he could read my mind. We got up, and that's when the danger began. "Why! Why Edward? Why did Alice go shopping again and bought a million of new clothes?", I asked impatiently. He smiled, and dug in one of the bags in the closet, and brought me out a pair jeans and shirt. Alice goes shopping way to much, I thought annoyed. I began to feel better when Reneesme came into the room, happily dressed and ready to go the house. She wore dress pants and shiny button up red shirt. "What's with fancy clothes", Edward asked. I guessing he was satisfied because Reneesme was in his reach. She didn't answer him; instead she came up to me and put her hands on my face. And a second later she let go. "Reneesme, I'm pretty sure Zafrina missed you too", I said remembering the first time Zafrina and Nessie met. She was only a baby, and we were protecting her from the Volturi. Zafrina was one of our witnesses, to help protect Reneesme. Reneesme was very pleased with Zafrina, and all the pretty pictures that she made.

We walked to the house. Reneesme began to skip after we crossed the river. "I'm glad Zafrina is visiting. I am happy to see Nessie be very excited", Edward said as we walked inside the house. And there was Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob's friend Seth. Reneesme ran to Jacob and gave him a hug. Jacob smiled, and looked at me and Edward and nodded. "Hey Seth", Reneesme said to the boy with the spiky black hair, who seemed very lanky all the time, even when he was a werewolf. "Hey Nessie, sorry I missed your birthday yesterday", He said as he gave her a bracelet. "You know how Sam can be". She thanked Seth and put on the red and black bracelet that stood for friendship.

We all sat for about another two minutes and then the door bell rang. Nessie raced to the door with the biggest smile you could have ever seen on a girl face. And there stood Zafrina when Nessie opened the door. As before when she here she looked as wild as ever. "Aw, my good Reneesme", Zafrina gave her hug. "It's been to long". Zafrina hadn't seen Reneesme since she was baby. But as incredible as Reneesme was, she still remember her good friend. Zafrina walked in. "Carlisle, how have you been?". "It's been good, it's nice to see you again Zafrina". Zafrina greeted everyone, even Jacob and Seth. I was proud, that the vampires and werewolves became friends and put the enemy past behind us. Hours had past and Zafrina was making _pretty pictures_ for Reneesme. Then Edward stiffened next to me. I looked at his face. To be I wasn't a mind reader, I thought. "Some one is at the door", He said. I was wondering why this bothered him so much. "I don't recognize the scent". Ah, now that the reason why he was so tense. He held me by the waist. Carlisle opened the door. And there was just a little girl. About fourteen or fifteen, about 5'2, very pretty, and of course a blonde. "Hello, I am passionate. My family and I live down a little further down road. We just moved here, and we pasted your house", the girl spoke. There was a lady about 5'4, blonde, beautiful just as her daughter. "I'm Claudia, I'm her mother. I wanted to introduce ourselves". Edward loosened his grip on my waist. "Well come in. And this my family". He introduce everyone to Passionate and Claudia. Edward went over and shook hand to both our new neighbors. "Hello, I am Edward". Passionate looked him with gooey eyes, I knew it was stupid because she clearly had no chance with him, but I felt a pain of jealously. "And this is my wife, Bella and my daughter Reneesme", he continued. Passionate looked at Reneesme, she gave her a smile. "You are so beautiful", Passionate said to her. Reneesme thanked her. Passionate and Reneesme talked, they became very god friends. Passionate became very fond of Nessie. I glanced over to Jacob, and he was so happy Nessie made a new friend. And then I noticed how Seth had his hands in fist. And he body was twisted in the opposite direction of Passionate and Nessie. "What wrong with him", I thought aloud. But I said so fast and low that the humans did not notice what I have said. Edward looked at me, but did not reply.

Hours went by and Passionate and Nessie were still talking."May I use the bathroom?", Passionate asked aloud. Carlisle told her how to the bathroom and Seth came from the bathroom and they bumped into each other. "I'm-so-r-so-sorr-sorry", He stuttered looking deep into her eyes, as if he saw something within her. "It's okay; I don't think I have met you. Well duh! Because I just moved here. I mean I don't think I met you in the time being that I was here…in the house", Passionate said blushing. He cheeks burned red so dark. "I'm Passionate". She said still looking just as red as a tomato. "I'm i-i-I i- I am um, uh", Seth said shaking his and I knew what had happened. Seth imprinted on Passionate. "Uh my name is um…uh.. Seth?" He said, as if it were a question though. "Yeah, Seth the name….of me". Every one was watching them, as if they never saw something in a million years. "Yea, I'm gonna go the bathroom", Passionate said point her with her thumb in the direction she was headed. Then she turned around so quickly and skid across the room. Seth still looking as nervous as he did was wrong. He began to shake his head again. Then started hitting his hand on his head. He turned around and faced us. Still knocking on his head, "That's the strangest thing I ever thought of in my life". He had an expression on his face as if he couldn't believe what just happened. "That was sooo much better than cable", Jacob replied. Emmett began to crack up. Edward looked at Seth very hard, watching him. "What just happened?", Seth asked. "Dude, you must be dumber than a door nail, you imprinted on Passionate", Jacob realized what he had. Passionate mom Claudia was still present. She gave Seth a smile. "Well that nice that you like my daughter". Seth looked at her curiously. "Listen I don't-"he was cut off when Passionate entered the room again. He watched her. "Well we should be going", Claudia. "Thank you for having us". We all said our goodbyes, and as soon as we saw the car pull out on the road, we all brought our eyes back to Seth. "You, you imprinted", Jacob said. Seth shook his head, he couldn't believe it. "Seth, I think you did imprint. Just from my point of view", Carlisle said. Seth shook his head. "No", he whispered. Jacob stopped smiling. "But you did". Seth looked up at him. "No", he whispered again. "Seth-",Jacob said. "NO!", he yelled. Jacob tried to tell him that he did. Seth growled. "I. DID. NOT.". Everyone was startled. Everyone except Edward, Seth was usually settled and calm. "You have to tell her", Jacob said. He was interrupted but Seth loud growled. Seth crouched, Jacob put Reneesme down. "Why don't you go up stairs", he told her. She skipped up the stairs, and Jacob looked up at Seth. Seth was shaking his hands, he looked as if he were vibrating. "That's the last thing you can't do. You can't tell her, you can't tell her", He said he seemed more calm now. I looked at Edward he had pain in his eyes. "She going to wonder why your following her after awhile", Jacob continued. "You have to let her know what you are, what we are.". Seth turned red, he was furious. Why is he so mad, I wondered. He should be happy that he imprinted. Seth jumped on Jacob, they were both now on the floor. "No! She can not know. Don't be so selfish", He snarled. Carlisle and Emmett where trying to get him off of Jacob. They held him back from Jacob. "No, let me go. ",he growled. "Jacob! I'll hurt if you even come near her, let alone tell her what going here". Seth suddenly calmed down, Jasper was looking at him. I began to feel calm at once too. Jasper was working his powers again. "What your problem, man", Jacob asked. Seth shook his head, as if he were trying to shake out what just had happened. "This couldn't have happened" he said. He ran out the door, and went to the outside world. Jacob sighed and he started to walk off and follow Seth but Edward put his hand on his chest. "'I've got this". And Edward walked outside and went after Seth.

_Spov_

How could this have happened, I asked myself. I couldn't understand what was going on. How could I have imprinted? I am fifteen years old and I only met her once and barely talked to her, and yet I love her as if I knew her my whole life. I walked to the river that was behind the Cullen's house. I wanted to walk away from all that just happened. I am too young to love, I thought to my self. I approached the river and plotted my self down. I thought hard as I sat, no one was feeling as horrible I was. "Seth?". It was Edward who was calling my name. I didn't answer him, I tried to ignore him but he just sat do on the ground next me. His skin covered with sparkles from the sun looked so beautiful. "Is it okay if I talk to you", He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I know how your feeling", he told me. How could he have known what I was feeling, even though he could read minds, he still wasn't in the same position that I was in. "How could you possibly know how I am feeling", I said to him. "Okay, fine. Tell me how your feeling", he said. Why do you care, I thought. "Because were friends", he said very low and slowly. I looked up at his face, he seemed in pain some reason. I shifted my whole body to face him. "I don't want to be selfish." I said to him. "I don't want to ruin her life". He shook his head. "That's how I felt the first time I saw Bella", he answered me. I remember the story he told me how he tried to ignore Bella, to try to give her a better life. "That is why I shall not tell her that I love her", I said sternly. "She disserves better than what she has. And I am not going to give her anything that would make her life sad". He smiled, and chuckled a little bit. "Why would you think that?", he asked. Because I'm monster, I thought. "Your not", he told me. "You shape-shift to save others lives". I don't want to scar her like Sam did to Emily, I thought. "But you won't, your better than that. You have self-control", he told me. "Whatever, I'm going to ignore her.", I said starting to stand up. I didn't want to be part of this conversation anymore, so I walked away. "You'll understand someday", he whispered, when about five feet away from him.


End file.
